Ruby Rose
Ruby Rose is a major character in RWBY, and the leader of Team RWBY. She is known for her incredible hunting skill, and is rumored to be next in line to be Headmaster at Beacon Academy, the Hunting Academy she herself attended at a young age. She is 24. History/Overview: Please note that the following is a basic overview of Ruby's life history PRIOR to the events of the Future AU canon. We will only gloss over the show canon here. For more information, the following link will take you to the official show wiki: Ruby Rose on RWBY Wiki Little is known of Ruby Rose until she turned 15. What is known about her before she turned fifteen is as follows: *Ruby had an elder sister, named Yang Xiao Long. *Ruby attended Signal Academy and mastered the art of Scythe combat under the tutalage of her uncle, Qrow. *Ruby suffered the loss of her mother, Summer Rose Sometime after Ruby turned 15, she was present at a robbery occuring in downtown Vale. This marks Ruby's first encounter with Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall. During this fight, Ruby was assisted by the Huntress Glynda Goodwitch. After the fight, Ruby was brought before Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy at the time, and was granted 2 years early admission to the academy at Ozpin's personal request. Ruby went on to be appointed leader of Team RWBY and graduated the academy with high marks. Future AU Canon: Post-Graduation (19 - 21): At some point in between Ruby's 19th and 21st birthday Ruby and Weiss Schnee, her teammate from their Beacon Academy days, were attacked by the White Fang, a known Faunus Rights/Terrorist group. Ruby used her Aura to shield Weiss and herself, however, Ruby's aura was already significantly depleted, and as a result Ruby lost her right eye in the blast, also losing her right forearm to the blast, which was later replaced by a mechanical prostethic designed by Penny, a close friend of Ruby's. Weiss was left relatively unscathed by the blast thanks to Ruby's intervention, and only received a horizontal cut just underneath her left eye, crossing with the vertical one she already had. At some point after this Ruby and Weiss began dating. There had been a mutual interest between the two for some time, however both had been "skirting around the issue" until the attack. The attempt on Weiss's life was the primary catalyst for this change. Ruby also began working as a huntress during this time. She is highly sought after due to her tendency to undercharge desperate clients. She has shown incredible skill with her work. However, she has since adopted a bit of a "lone wolf" complex. Frequently going solo on her commissions. She will also be gone for extended periods of time, occassionally being absent for several months at a time. Naturally, this worries her teammates greatly. Parenthood (21 - ): At some point between when Ruby turned 21 and 24, Ruby and Weiss became interested in parenthood. Weiss mentioned the idea to Ruby one night while they were sleeping, and Ruby had whole-heartedly agreed. Weiss then began directing all of the Schnee Dust Companies efforts into finding the effects of Dust on fertilization, and within months, the company had a break-through. By the time Ruby had turned 24, she and Weiss had given birth to 2 children. Theo, their eldest son, and Serra, their daughter. With their newfound parenthood, Ruby and Weiss decided that to put their career's as Huntresses on hiatus until further notice. It is widely assumed by many that after a few years they decided to quit their jobs as Huntresses entirely, and instead devote their time to raising their children. Category:Characters